The present invention relates to the covers of bowls of cooking apparatus having a recess which is adapted to receive a filter suitable to absorb odors and greases emitted in the course of cooking, and which has inlet openings as well as escape openings communicating with the outside.
In most of the covers of existing apparatus on the market, the recess is formed by a hollow provided in the upper wall of the cover enclosed by a trap having escape openings. However, such an embodiment must satisfy not only aesthetic requirements requiring a trap-recess assembly without play and if possible such that the trap will be flush with the surface of the upper wall of the cover, but also, high thermal requirements due to the superheated steam passing upwardly through the filter and the recess; which requirements are antithetical to aesthetic requirements.
The manufacturer must thus make a compromise and design a particular assembly with a lock that takes up play whilst preserving easy disassembly to permit changing the used filters. Such an embodiment is thus costly and also requires, during production of the apparatus, painstaking manual assembly operations, inconsistent with mass production.
The present invention has particularly for its object to overcome these drawbacks and to provide a cover with a filter which will be of simple design.
According to the invention, the recess has an opening which opens laterally of the cover, and the filter is retractably mounted in a sealed manner through said opening.
Thus, the fact of providing a recess opening laterally of the cover, and no longer into the upper wall of the cover, permits guaranteeing a good appearance of the cover whilst overcoming the problems of trap-recess assembly. These advantages are particularly important when the cover is made of a less costly plastic material such as polypropylene.
Moreover, in known covers provided with filters and during cooking by frying, these filters are rapidly impregnated and saturated with tarry residues which render extremely delicate their extraction from the recess.
According to another important characteristic of the invention, the filter is deposed in a drawer slidably mounted in the recess and comprises a gripping means of which one region is adapted to close the opening of said recess.
Thus, thanks to this drawer, the emplacement or extraction of the filter, which will be in the form of a cartridge or loose material, poses no problem for the user, and guarantees a certain cleanliness.